


Cats and Fangs [ON HOLD]

by ttiredboi



Series: World of CAF (Cats and Fangs) [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe- No Entity, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Depression, First Kiss, Frank WAS gonna kill Quentin, Frank is a Vampire, Frank just has to deal with that, Gay male characters, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Is vaguely related to that cat witch story, M/M, Magic, Magic Exists but is not Known, Making Out, More than a oneshot from me? its more likely than you think, Multi, Neck Kissing, OOC, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quentin can turn into a cat, Quentin has a very important secret, Quentin is a Witch, Quentin is thirsty, Quentin occasionally being a soft bean, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Toxic Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Quentin Smith, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Things, Vampires, Witchcraft, and fanfiction always seems to say brown, and you use it to write gay fanfiction, bc i always imagined him with brown hair, because then i would know they read all these tags, but Quentin aint having that shit, but he doesn't get it in this book, but in this book its brown, but it would be nice if someone confirms it in the comments, but okay, but this is in NO MEANS a twilight AU, david is a piece of shit in this, fight me, gay relationship, he has piercings bitch, i actually think david is okay, i know NOTHING about coffee and tea, i made sure to specify that i know nothing, i spent an HOUR trying to find the color of frank's hair, i think its blond, i will hit you with a net in animal crossing, if its wrong dont come at me in the comments, if you think it is, it has the turning into a cat concept but thats it, its to progress the story, kick you out like i kick out the ugly villagers, like LOOSELY vague, like super OOC, maybe another one lol, not great, quarantine does things to you man, self-harm scars, so expect wrong info, so suffer, sorry david fans, that wont be revealed until MUCH later on, thirsty for some vampire dick, what a time to be alive, wow shadow is writing a full book? how the world has changed, ya thats here too, you cannot convince me that frank does NOT have piercings, you get all this free time, you know how in twilight vampires have one extra power?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttiredboi/pseuds/ttiredboi
Summary: Quentin is seen as a herbal medicine enthusiast. Many go to him for his practices, and many come out with the results they desired. He can heal minor injuries, get you a certain body type, and even have certain people drawn to you. He does encourage his teachings and herbal medicine, but that doesn't mean he hates western medicine. Many have tried to take advantage of him and his practice, but always fail. He is more intelligent than he lets on, and finds hidden joy in those that try to outsmart him and fail.No one knows what he truly is. That he is a witch. That he has been alive for centuries due to a simple spell casted upon him.Frank has been walking this world since the Dark Ages, drinking the blood of his victims to stay alive. His group (coven for technical terms, but he hates using that) shares the same thirst for blood, and have traveled with him across the world for centuries.When they stop in a small town in the US for a break from traveling, Frank did not expect to run into Quentin, even though Quentin is well known throughout the supernatural community as the most powerful witch.Frank wants him. Quentin looks like his most delicious meal, and having it forever is just a plus.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: World of CAF (Cats and Fangs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865035
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the lore for this book. It will be updated as the book progresses, so if you are confused about something or want clarification, check this regularly.

In this universe, vampires have a venom gland near their fangs (like snakes), and can release it into a human voluntarily if they so desire. That's what makes someone into a vampire. If they don't release that venom, then it's just a bite wound. Vampires often choose someone that doesn't give much to society to feed off of. They just kill the human so they don't expose supernaturals to the public.

Think of all of the supernatural beings that are known to society currently, and that is what is in this universe (not including Harry Potter). The three most common species on Earth is humans, vampires, and werewolves.

Witches, by other supernaturals, were seen as a subspecies of humans until the 19th century, when the Council declared to supernaturals that witches were their own species. Witches are the oldest species, next to the Council. Witches were made by the Council to look human, and to serve the Council. They have abilities that change based on what they focus on. During the Dark Ages, witches rebelled against the Council, and after much fighting (and a plague) the Council allowed witches to keep their power and not have to serve the Council.

Things that actual witches practice in our world, is practiced by witches in Quentin and Frank's world. Different practices determine different magical abilities. The only way to be a witch is to be born one.

Almost all witches have only one practice. To be able to control two practices is considered highly rare and very powerful. Quentin is regarded as the most powerful witch because he can control multiple practices with ease. People do not know his age, but they just assume he is in his twenties and has a very ancient line of witches. Quentin is, in fact, one of the original witches that was made by the Council, and was part of the rebellion in the Dark Ages.

Quentin's main specialty is herbal medicine. It is what he is most known for, both human and supernatural societies. He can do herbal medicine, celestial magic, elemental magic, shapeshifting, and spiritual magic. Having control over five practices makes him very powerful.

Celestial magic is using the planets and stars to perform rituals and spells. Since it takes time, Quentin doesn't practice it very much, and uses it only when necessary. Elemental magic is using the elements for spells, much like how Frank's secondary power is to control the elements. It's said to be the hardest magic to master. Spiritual magic is to communicate and use spirits (and demons) to accomplish spells and tasks. This is the most dangerous practice, and it is recommended that only witches of ancient bloodlines to practice this. Shapeshifting is a common and easy practice. Witches who dedicate their time to this practice can shapeshift into almost any living thing. Quentin can only shapeshift into a cat, though.

Vampires, like the Twilight Universe, are able to go out into the sun and they have secondary powers to make them more unique from one another. They do not 'sparkle'. They can go out into the sun, but it is essentially like they are extremely pale. Their skin doesn't burn, but it becomes very sore.

Secondary powers are completely random, but there are a few rumors that the power correlates with the personality of the vampire. No proof of it has been found though.

If you did not know (or not remember) here's the Legion's secondary powers and relative ages:

Frank: Power over the elements, The Dark Ages  
Julie: Healing, A few decades after the Dark Ages  
Joey: Telekinesis, Mid 17th century  
Susie: Changing and erasing memories, late 18th century

Characters (and the species they are):

Quentin: Witch  
The Legion: Vampires  
Dwight: Werewolf  
David: Werewolf  
Claudette: Witch  
Meg: Human  


Other characters will be added as the story progresses.

The Council is a group of beings that oversee all things within the supernatural society. Supernaturals do not know what they are, only that they have been around for as long as time has been created, and they hold great power. Many speculate that they are Archangels, but this hasn't been proven.

Magic Deficiency Disease (or M.D.D): M.D.D. is a disease that occurs in some witches. M.D.D. prevents the witch from performing much magic, though magic can be performed. Any sort of spell, no matter how easy it is, can result in dizziness, hallucinations, and fever. It is recommended that if a witch has M.D.D., they go see a supernatural doctor to get the medication to reduce symptoms and not practice magic much. Some witches with M.D.D. have been able to perform magic many times before feeling any symptoms. (Quentin has this but hasn't told anyone)

Some witches' (regardless if they have M.D.D. or not) bodies are too weak to handle magic. To be able to perform magic, they must train and maintain a stable body. Some ways to train include, but are not limited to are: physical activity (workouts), magic therapy, and magic choosing.

Magic therapy is where the body and soul is ready for magic, but the ability does not come out. Witches who undergo magic therapy commonly do not have M.D.D., but it has been found that a few patients do have it. Magic therapy is a set of training exercises and rituals that are used to draw out the magic of the witch. When witches do undergo magic therapy, main and most common reason for magic to not come forth is because it is buried much deeper within the Spirit than of a healthy witch.

Magic choosing is a sacred and bonding ceremony that only occurs when the body is ready for magic, but the soul is too weak for the possibility of more than one magic. A magic choosing is when a witch chooses one type of magic to practice for the rest of their life, and is prevented by a ancient spell to learn other types of magic. This is a rare practice in modern times as the souls of witches in the current era are very strong, but it has occurred a few times enough for this practice to still be in usage. Only the high priests and priestesses of the Council can perform such a ceremony. Preparations for one must be made 3 months in advance as to give time to gather the acquired materials.

When the first witches were created, they had no identifiable genitalia. The Council, who wanted worshippers, realized that, to keep a faithful line of worshippers, witches needed to have such parts. Because they were already alive and created, The Council decided to give the witches and every witch from then on to have the ability to choose what gender they biologically identify as, and they can change it whenever they want to. It is well known throughout the supernatural community that witches can do this. That is why many supernaturals confront Quentin and why David is wanting to have a child with him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say this, Quentin is not full of himself. He's like Zen from Mystic Messenger. He has the insecurities of not be good looking deep down (he's learned to lie to himself to not confront these insecurities), but due to events and occasional boosts of confidence, he knows that he is attractive to the public.
> 
> Oh, and Quentin doesn't have a pet cat. The public thinks he has a pet cat, but its actually him in cat form.

He was slim, with all his movements graceful like he was flowing water. Many compared him to his pet cat, black like the night and pale blue eyes. Many came to his doorstep, asking for some of his merchandise and remedies, who all received what they wanted. Each and every one of them got their desired result, and praised him heavily both in real life and social media.

Not only was his abilities were admired, so were his looks.

He had fluffy brown hair, pale, but not white, clear skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Many see that when looking closely at him, they can see faint dark circles, but that just makes him even more attractive, some say. His daily outfits all seem loose and flowy, furthering emphasizing his gracefulness.

People have come up to him and asked him out so many times that he lost count. The gender didn't matter. Men, women, genderfluid, nonbinary, and any other gender has asked for a date, but he always declined. His excuses included, but was not limited to, "I have no desire for a relationship.", "I'm waiting for someone else.", "Love isn't something I'm interested in.", etc. The truth was that there was no point to have a relationship with someone if he was going to watch them die while he remained the same age.

He has had some supernaturals come up to him and ask, but even with their longer life spans, they will still die in the end, and he would be alone once more. Vampires have come up to him before, but all they crave is his power, blood, and beauty. Every single one only thought of themselves, and what reputation they would gain with him hanging on their arms. That's why he never bothered with relationships, all long life spans, immortals, and humans.

So when he heard a new coven of vampires that did not know of his existence moved into his town from his fellow witch Claudette and her familiar, he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested.

~~~~

"A new coven? No vampire coven moves to such a small town, especially old ones," Quentin spoke before he sipped his tea. "Are you sure Mint didn't mishear?"

Claudette stroked Mint's fur as he sat around her shoulders. Quentin could practically hear Mint telling Claudette all the bad words in the dictionary about Quentin just from his glare alone.

"No, he heard correctly. They moved into that old house down the street from yours. Mint felt their power, and even heard them talking about themselves. That's how he got their relative ages."

Quentin hummed, and sat his tea on the cafe table. Is wasn't safe to be talking about something like this out in the open. No matter how famous and old he is, he was not immune to the Council's laws and rules. Magic and the supernatural cannot be revealed to humanity at all costs.

"I should go greet them later today, then. It would be rude not to greet new neighbors."

"That's risky, Quentin. You know a lot of supernaturals move here to try to take advantage of you. They could be the same. You going over there could be a lure, as they live so close."

Quentin chuckled, and smiled with his lips sealed together. "You worry too much, Claudette. You tend to forget that the reason they try to take advantage of me is because of my power. I'm not dubbed as the most powerful witch for nothing."

Claudette sighed. "I know. Just be careful. Older vampires are more powerful than the ones you've encountered so far."

"I'm always careful. I have to go. Here's payment for my tea," Quentin says as he pulls out $20 and places it on the table. He got up from the table and starts to walk down the sidewalk, making enough distance between him and Claudette for her to not be able to catch him for 'accidentally' overpaying her for his tea.

He likes to help in any way he can.

~~~~

"This place fucking sucks. It doesn't have water or electricity."

"Frank, I told you before that the water and electric company won't turn on their respective outlets until this Friday. If you would use your ears instead of fucking off like an idiot, then you would know that," Julie snapped at him from across the living room. Joey sighed from the kitchen, and Susie snickered slightly at Frank's frustration.

At this point, Frank didn't even bother trying to fight Julie. She was the closest in age to him (by a few decades), and was the second most powerful in their group (coven just didn't feel right, but they used it when talking to other vampires and supernaturals). He's learned not to do anything remotely negative towards Susie too, as she was turned by Julie and was the baby of the group.

Julie was sort of like the mother, always making sure they got their fill when they needed it, as well as healing them when it was needed. That was her secondary power, and Frank was glad that he allowed her to come with him. She was turned by another vampire, who she killed for turning her against her will.

Joey was a good friend of his in the 17th century, and Frank didn't want to see him die. Turns out that Joey's secondary power was telekinesis. Also extremely helpful.

Susie was the last of them to turn, in the late 18th century, by Julie. They fell in love with one another, and because of the Council's stupid rules, Susie couldn't know about them. Julie couldn't not tell her, and she decided to turn Susie as to not get in trouble with the Council and to not have Susie killed. Thankfully, Susie was fine with it, and they gained the last member of their group. She could manipulate memories, and even erase them.

Frank, was turned sometime in the Dark Ages, though he couldn't exactly remember. A friend (?) of his turned him when he was ill with the plague, only for later the said friend to be killed by some other vampires that didn't like him turning Frank. He escaped in time, and fled as far as he could from the vampire before they killed him. They only worsened their search when he and they found out his secondary power, which was to control the elements. The Council, however, did not like the other vampires' actions, and killed them for punishment for trying to wrongfully hunt another vampire. That seemed like the only time the Council did anything for him.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He and the rest snapped their heads to the door, all unsure on what to do. Frank was the first to move, as he got up from his seat and walked to it. Julie immediately rushed to him, and grabbed the hand that was about to touch the doorknob.

"What are you doing?! We can't open that!"

He scoffed. "Why not? No harm will come of it. And if it's bad news we can just kill them. Either way is a win/win. We could have a potential member to our group, a neighbor we actually like, or another meal."

Him and Julie stared at each other, until another knock hit the door. Julie let go of his hand, and he opened the door.

He now wished he hadn't.

Because in front of him was the most beautiful and delicious person he has ever seen.

~~~~~

He posed as a neighbor who was giving a welcome basket. But based on the basket in his hands, that's essentially what he's doing.

When Quentin knocked on the door, he could hear everything that was being said inside. Sometimes his animal hearing was useful.

Of course, all he wanted was to be a friendly neighbor, and scope out potential rejects for his hand. Not to be part of a coven or a meal. They should really work on their whispering, even a normal human would be able to hear that. He knocked again, and few seconds afterwards, the door opened.

God damn, he was so glad that he ignored Claudette and went here anyway.

The man (vampire) was the hottest person he had ever seen in centuries, and he has seen many people. He had brown hair that looked like the softest thing on Earth, brown eyes that looked as if they were frozen in ice, and he had a strong jaw. Quentin saw a piercing on his lower lip, and a few along his eyebrow. If he asked Quentin out, there was a chance that he would say yes.

"Hello! I noticed that you just moved in, and I made you a basket to welcome you to our town! It's small, but I assure you that everyone is very kind and will help you with whatever you may need!" Quentin smiled, holding up the basket. Inside contained various tea mixes and herb medicines. He knew that, while immortal, vampires can still get injured. A girl next to the man appeared, and took the basket from him, and smiled back with her lips together. An obvious way to hide her fangs.

"Thanks, that's nice of you. What did you put in it?" Quentin smiled wider. He wanted nothing more than to tell.

"I put in some homemade herbal teas and medicines. I didn't know if there was anything specific that could help, so I put in some of the basics. There's tea to soothe migraines, calm anxiety, and to help you sleep. I didn't do much to that last one, so the most it would do would put you in a state of deep relaxation, but you will be fully conscious. The medicine is to help soothe and heal minor injuries, if you ever need it." Quentin said happily. The girl nodded.

"Thanks, Mr....?"

"Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself! No sir, please. It makes me feel older than I actually am. My name is Quentin Smith!"

"Well, thank you, Quentin. I'm pretty sure we'll use the medicine, considering Frank here likes to get himself hurt," The girl gestured to the man. Frank. Basic, but his looks make up for it. "My name is Julie. Joey and Susie are here, but they aren't the social type."

"Oh, well I give them my hello. I must be off then. You can keep the basket. If you ever run out and want more, my address is on the tea bags. I promise you'll love it here." Quentin gave a small little wave to the two, and turned to leave.

Quentin was well aware that as he walked down the sidewalk, that a pair of eyes watched him go, even when he was far down the street, in front of his house. The feeling only went away when he was inside.

~~~

Frank had to get Quentin to himself.

When he opened the door, he faintly smelled some new vampires and werewolves on him. It wasn't recent, but it was proof that Frank wasn't the only one who thought about getting Quentin all to himself.

"Frank, stop staring at him. He most likely feels your eyes on him by the way you are staring at him," He heard Julie say from behind him. Joey laughed, which was a bit further away.

"Dude, you have the same look as Julie did when she saw Susie for the first time."

Julie snorted. "Holy shit, you're right. That's the exact look I had."

Julie and Joey started to laugh, but it only sounded like a buzz to Frank. God, he needed to get Quentin. Make Quentin his. Maybe even turn him so that they can live together forever.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the real world, where he turned to see who it was. Joey. He had a calm expression, but Frank could see the undertone of worry in his eyes.

"Chill, man. You need to get that buzz out before you go on a rampage. Best to do a fast meal tonight, yeah? To get more level headed if you are going to go the same route that Julie did. We don't want another incident like Julie's. Roanoke doesn't need a repeat. The Council is already on our asses for that, and you doing what Julie did isn't going to help our case. The Council may pity you for the Dark Ages, but they won't hesitate to punish you if you do something rash," Joey whispered, his lips barely moving.

Frank glanced back out to Quentin's house, and gave Joey a nod.

"Yeah. Will do that. Tonight for sure." He felt Joey pat him on the shoulder before footsteps faded. Frank didn't hesitate to go to his room after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Roanoke thing is implying that Julie is the reason that the Roanoke Settlement disappeared lol


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank needs to chill.
> 
> And chapters won't have consistent lengths, but know that I'll try to make them longer than the first chapter.
> 
> Quentin is just having a grand ol' time this entire book lol
> 
> He likes watching Supernaturals pretend they are human when they don't know him haha
> 
> This bitch was SUPPOSED to be uploaded a day or so after the first chapter, but my computer decided to be a motherfucker and break so I couldn't upload it until now.

"And where do you think you're going?" Julie asked, as Frank opened the front door.

"Out. Just a quick meal. That's all." The little information he gave, the better. He felt Julie glare at him, then she sighed.

"Fine. But don't choose anyone who's death would be noticeable. We don't want a scene in just our first week here."

Frank huffed and closed the door. She was right, but sometimes he wished she wasn't.

He was grateful that this street didn't have lamps, as he didn't want neighbors to see him and think he was suspicious. It was quiet, with a half moon in the sky and some clouds were sparsely placed across the sky. Almost all lights in the houses were off, except for the house Quentin lived in.

It was almost midnight. Why was his lights on? He should be asleep by now.

Frank quickly shook his head to rid his thoughts. He had no time or right to be thinking about him. They just met a few hours ago. There was no reason to even think about him. Just another human that introduced themselves....

That was a bitch ass lie, Frank knew it was a lie no matter how many times he tried to say it was true. Quentin was the whole reason as to why he was even outside right now. If it was true, then he would most likely be in his room back at the house.

The scent of a drunken man flowed through his nose, interrupting his thoughts. Frank looked around, seeing he was in town near a bar. He looked down an alleyway, seeing the drunken man he smelled before. He was blackout drunk, a bottle of beer in his hand. Frank walked up to him, and quickly searched for a wallet in hopes of a driver's license. The man barely even noticed he was being felt up.

Frank felt a wallet on the inside of the jacket the man was wearing. He opened it, scanning through pockets to find a license. A few pockets in, there it was. Frank took it out, and looked at it. Nothing stood out. Just seemed to be an ordinary man with no relevance to society. Perfect.

"This ain't gonna hurt... much."

~~~

Frank pulled away, wiping the access blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He was lucky that no one decided to check down the alley, or else he would have to kill more than what he bargained for. He looked around the alley, spotting a piece of glass on the ground. A good cover weapon.

He ripped part of the dead man's clothing, and used it to grab the shard. He stabbed it into the dead man's stomach, and burned the cloth in his palm. Sometimes he was thankful for his powers.

"Mew?"

Frank jumped at the sudden sound. He looked around, his eyes landing on a pair of pale blue eyes. A mass surrounding them scurried out of the darkness and into the light near the entrance of the alley, and where Frank was.

"Mrow!"

It was a cat. A black cat that most likely saw what he just did, and is now sitting in front of him like he isn't a blood sucking monster. Honestly, fuck it. He's seen weirder things than this.

Frank crouched down, holding out his hand in the cat's direction. The cat inched closer, and started to sniff his hand. The cat rubbed it's head against his fingers, declaring that Frank was safe to it. Ironic.

The cat started to purr as Frank scratched behind it's ears. It was a cute thing, black as night and blue eyes like sapphires. The more Frank looked at it, the more little details were shown. It's nose was a pale pink, and it's front left paw was white, like it was dipped in paint. 

Frank pulled his hand away, and the cat meowed in protest at the lost of contact. He snickered as he walked back onto the sidewalk, turning back only to see the cat following him.

"Sorry, buddy. I ain't got anything for you."

"Meow!"

The cat looked at him, as though it understood what he was saying. He never brushed things off like this.

"Dammit, you must be a familiar. There's no way a cat would act like you are acting right now."

"Mew!"

For some reason, Frank couldn't find it in him to just leave the cat there. It's probably best to bring him to a neighborhood or street without so much traffic like the main road. He bent down and picked up the cat, who happily snuggled into his arms.

"If your witch doesn't want you, I'll gladly take you with me. Even if Julie says no."

~~~

Frank finally reached the street he lived on, and he was about to set the cat down when the cat jumped out of his arms and ran down the sidewalk.

"Holy sh- Hey, you just can't do that!" Frank ran after it, and watched as they got closer to Quentin's house (whose light was still on), the cat ran up the driveway and through a pet door installed on the front door. 

_Shit. If I'm right, then Quentin's gotta be a witch. There's no way that cat was a normal street cat,_ Frank thought. _I should go say something just in case._

Frank walked up to Quentin's door, and knocked. He heard a bit of shuffling, and the door opened to reveal Quentin in a loose sweater and pajama shorts.

"Oh, hello Frank! What brings you by at this hour?"

"I was wondering if you have a pet cat by any chance? I was taking what I thought was a stray back home but it jumped out of my arms and ran into your house."

Quentin gave a small chuckle. "Oh, yes, I do. His name is Apollo. He likes to walk around the street at night, so I let him. May I ask what you were doing?"

 _Shit, think of a good excuse._ "I was walking around town. I do that sometimes to clear my head. I found your cat by a bar on my way back."

Quentin had a look of surprise. "Apollo never goes that far! I'm glad that you took him away from the main street. If he didn't come running to my door, I'm pretty sure I would have never seen him again. Thank you so much!"

Frank chuckled. "It's no problem. I'm pretty sure I would've found a collar on him once I got back home and returned him in the morning."

"No, I must pay you back! Maybe a coffee sometime tomorrow? I can get us a good deal at one of the shops on the corner," Quentin suggested. God, Frank can't say no. It's one step closer to making Quentin his.

"Sure. I can pick you up sometime around noon tomorrow, if your free."

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you then. And thank you." Quentin smiled at him, and waved as he closed the door.

Frank knew that he was falling deeper into the rabbit hole of what was Quentin, but he didn't mind.

~~~

Frank was wrapped around Quentin's finger. He knew automatically. Frank's body language and the way he said his words just proved it.

"Who was at the door?" Quentin almost forgot he had company over and that was the reason he went out.

"Nobody that concerns you, David. What did you want, anyway?" Quentin said coolly, placing his recently gathered herbs where they belong.

"You know what I want, babe-"

"First off, don't call me babe. I'm not your babe. Second of all, if you're back here just because you want to fuck me and make me birth your kids, get out. My answer is still no." Quentin snapped, turning to where David was and crossing his arms.

David was a werewolf who lived a few streets over, and was constantly trying to get with Quentin even though he had a perfectly fine relationship with another friend of Quentin's, Dwight. David groaned.

"Ugh, cmon! Just think about it. I'm the leader of the most powerful pack in the state, and you are the most powerful witch to ever live. Our spawn would be amazing. Blood of a witch and power of a werewolf? We would be unstoppable!" David exclaimed, getting closer as he spoke. Quentin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance.

"David, I set you up with Dwight because, when you met him, you told me that he was the one. I'm not going to betray my friend." David scoffed at his statement.

"I thought he was, but he's so vanilla. We've been together for two years and he hasn't even let me touch him in anyway that's sexual." Quentin's eyebrow twitched as he felt anger boil inside him.

"He's not a sex toy, David. He's a fucking living being that has feelings and deserves to be treated with respect. And I told you when you first were going out that he's demisexual. It's going to be a while before he feels any sort of sexual attraction towards you. Maybe if you wait a little longer, he'll may feel that way towards you in a few months." Quentin spat, pushing David out of the way as he headed towards his kitchen. "Now, if you don't mind, which I don't care if you do, get out of my house so I can go to bed. I have somewhere to be tomorrow."

"You're no fun. I'll come back in a few days so we can talk about this more."

 _There's nothing to talk about._ Quentin sneered in his thoughts. _The answer will always be no._

Quentin heard the front door close, allowing him to release a nervous breath. He normally liked the attention he gets from humans and supernaturals, but people (no matter what species) like David always reminded him the darker side of the compliments and asks for dates. People like David do not stop at getting what they want, no matter what's in their way and who protests against it.

He really hopes that, one day, David will take his no as an answer and not 'playing hard to get.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its short. But expect chapter 3 soon!
> 
> It's short bc I wanted to get it out ASAP thanks to my computer. But the next chapter should be published soon within a few days!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 5,000 words uwu  
> I'm so proud of myself ;-;
> 
> I know nothing about coffee and tea so bear with me if anything is wrong T-T  
> And I'm so sorry that this is later than originally tended! I got ridiculously sick (not COVID-19, it was the flu) and just never had the energy to finish it until now T-T  
> ~~  
> Me when I thought of this fanfic: ah yes so much heat and vampire bites ;D  
> Me now: *smacks Quentin like car salesman* This witch can fit so much trauma in it-
> 
> Highly suggest rereading the tags again uwu
> 
> This chapter just proves i feed off your guys' suffering haha

"I'm so glad you could make it, Frank. It really means a lot to me for helping out with my cat."

"I told you, it's no problem. You didn't have to pay me back in any sort of way."

Quentin laughed as they walked into the cafe. Meg, a barista there, waved at him, who he waved back to. "I know I didn't have to, Frank. I wanted to!"

Both of them walked to the counter, and were greeted by Meg, who had a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, Quentin. What can I get you today?" Quentin quickly looked up at the menu, scanning over the contents.

"I'll just have a chai tea today. What do you want, Frank?" Quentin turned to Frank, who was looking up at the menu with his eyebrows scrunched.

"Eh, surprise me. I'm too indecisive when it comes to this. I'll go grab us a table." Frank told him, and walked off.

"Okay! Hmm.... What would you suggest for a guy like him, Meg?" Quentin asked, looking back at the menu. Meg laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well, you gotta give me a personality, dummy. Or I wouldn't have anything to go off of." Quentin laughed with her.

"True. Okay, so... He's seems to be the silent, broody type. Someone who would do things in silence rather than boasting it. But he's a bit of a softy. I only figured that out because he returned Apollo last night when he wandered too far from home," Quentin said, watching Meg's face become thoughtful.

"Hmm... That is a bit difficult. I was thinking a cold brew coffee, but because you said he's a softy, that makes me think yerba mate tea or matcha tea. If he doesn't like tea, we could always go back to my first suggestion!" Meg offered.

Quentin smiled. "You always know a good suggestion, Meg. Let's get him some yerba mate tea. I think it's a good starter tea if he doesn't drink tea much."

"Alright, one chai tea and one yerba mate tea. Anything else?"

"No, thats all."

"Okay, the total is $5.98. I'll go ahead and list your name on the order!" Meg says, smiling as Quentin gives her the money needed. Quentin smiled back, and walked to where Frank sat, who was staring out the window.

"Sorry it took so long. I was stuck on what to get you," he said as he sat down. Frank looked away from the window.

"It wasn't that long. Anyway, what did you get me?" Frank asked, resting his chin on his hand, looking at Quentin. _God dammit, Frank must be really something if this can get butterflies in his stomach._

Quentin snickered. "I'm not gonna tell you. You'll just have to figure it out once you get it!"

Frank groaned in a joking manner, causing Quentin's snickers to turn into giggles.

They continued to talk and joke, only stopping when Quentin's name was called. Once Quentin came back with their drinks, their conversation started back up with much ease, as if it took no effort. Frank complimented on Quentin's drink choice for him, which made Quentin smile. As the conversation continued, Quentin realized that he's never felt so comfortable around someone, regardless of species. This is the most he's genuinely smiled around someone before. He wasn't stupid; he couldn't just brush that off.

After they finished their drinks, they both decided that they wanted to go to their respective homes. It was already 3 p.m., and Quentin had to be home in time to prepare some herbal spells. Not that he told Frank that.

"I had so much fun today. We should do that again sometime!" Quentin said when they stopped in front of his house. Frank gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, we should. Maybe sometime later this week, yeah?"

"Definitely! Oh, here's my number! I figured that it would be easier to communicate than just one of us going back and forth to the other's house," Quentin quickly scrawled his number with a pen he had in his pocket on Frank's hand.

"Thanks. See you soon."

Quentin waved at Frank as he started to walk back to his house, who in turn waved back. Quentin walked into his house, setting his keys and wallet in a bowl by the door. A ding came from his phone, which he pulled out of his pocket while walking to his kitchen.

[1](https://em.wattpad.com/0dda013b14ac9f84a12d15e7391047417c9a799e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f744457494a775f61546a4f6554673d3d2d3839383938333139362e313631363861323862666239333730343836393734303633333534302e706e67)

Quentin saved the number under 'Oblivious Vampire', smiling at the name, and set his phone down on the kitchen counter. He went to his pantry, looking at what he had so he could get a head start on preparing dinner for himself. As he was contemplating on having macaroni and cheese or spaghetti, he heard his phone start to ring. He grabbed it, and looked at the caller ID. David.

He took in a shaky breath, and pressed accept.

"Hello?" Quentin was grateful his voice didn't sound shaky.

 _"Are you home?"_ The response was short, but he could hear the anger seething through the microphone.

"Um, yeah. I just got home."

_"What were you doing?"_

Quentin sighed. "That's none of your business. What do you want?"

 _"I'm coming by. And you better help me when I get there."_ David hung up.

Quentin's lips formed a thin line as he pulled his phone away from his ear. He really wished that David could control his anger, and also remember that this is Quentin's house, and he would only be let in if Quentin says so. A notification came from his phone, interrupting his thoughts.

[1](https://em.wattpad.com/65d2a81fadc643c4357849df4438b7d8498a8517/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f47772d667963456c7342753979513d3d2d3839383938333139362e3136313638613033336239333831333033303034343838323335332e706e67)

It's normal if Dwight doesn't know anything about David nowadays, which reminds Quentin to question him one day if everything is okay with their relationship. A loud banging came from his front door, which made Quentin jump. He put his phone in his back pocket, and made his way to his front door.

He opened the door, and not even an inch since it was opened, David slammed it open, causing it to hit the wall. Thankfully, Quentin jumped out of the way before he got ran over by David. He closed the door, and inspected the wall it hit, which had no damage that he could see. Good. Now he could get to the issue of David practically barging into his house.

"Okay, what's got you so pissed off that it risked my wall having a hole in it?" Quentin looked back, seeing David going into his kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because a piece of shit vampire killed my fucking friend last night!" David shouted. Quentin knows all of David's friends, and to be honest, he doesn't care if any of them die. He hastily walked to the kitchen, seeing David chugging a beer that he got in Quentin's fridge.

Quentin scrunched his nose in disgust. Any sort of alcohol upsets Quentin's stomach, but he keeps it in his fridge for friends when they visit.

"Slow down on that, will you? It won't do you any good in a few hours." Quentin told him, brushing past him in hopes to getting to his pantry. David seemed to have other plans, though.

He felt David grab his wrist and pull him back. A small gasp came from Quentin's mouth as David pulled him closer. David leaned down, and started to sniff his shoulder. _Oh no._

"Why the fuck do you smell like the vampire that killed my friend?" David scowled as he pulled away. Quentin pulled his wrist from David's grasp, and backed away from him, his hips hitting the opposite counter. his wrist was a little red from David's grasp, and felt sore. Definitely going to leave a bruise.

"You need to chill, okay? Just because I smell like him doesn't mean anything. And it's not like I knew, David! He's a vampire, it's part of his nature to feed off blood, regardless of species. You shouldn't be so pissed off about it!"

David growled. "I have every right to be pissed! That vampire killed my right hand man!"

Quentin blinked. "Wait, he killed Scott?"

Quentin saw a little bit of pride flash in David's eyes. _Probably because he thinks I'm going to agree with him._

"Yeah, Scott. He helped me with all my decisions, and is the backbone of the entire pack! But he goes and gets fucking killed by a vampire!"

"I hate to tell you this, but," _Not at all._ "Good riddance. Scott was a pervert and a douchebag. If anything, you should be glad that he's dead." Quentin walked away from David, retreating to his pantry to make up his mind for dinner.

He heard glass shatter, followed by a growl. Quentin quickly turned around, and saw the beer bottle smashed into pieces on the kitchen floor. A small pool of beer surrounded the bigger pieces. That irked Quentin, as it would be hard to clean up the pieces of glass later. Quentin looked up at David, wondering why he smashed the bottle on his floor. What he saw made him turn pale and his blood run cold.

David was looking at him, his eyes turned yellow. They were glowing, showing that he was letting his wolf start to take over. He had a dark look in them, and his nails looked sharper than they were before. David was more than angry.

Quentin blinked, and David was right in front of him within that time frame. He felt David wrap his hand around his throat and lift him off the ground. David's nails started to dig into the sides of his neck, almost piercing the skin.

Quentin hasn't felt fear often. It came and went a few times in his life, only for a second, always followed by a thought along the lines of _"Wait, I'm the most powerful witch. I can handle this with ease."_ But this time, no such thought came after this rush of fear. In fact, this fear didn't go away after a few seconds. It stayed in the pit of his stomach, with it spreading and plaguing to different parts of his body, all the way from his feet to his head. Feeling this sort of fear, it scared him even more, because he knew that, deep down, David must be powerful if he was able to ignite this sort of fear in him.

Quentin is a witch. He has power. He can escape.

He sent a shock down David's arm, causing David to groan in pain and drop Quentin. Quentin quickly shifted into a cat, and ran around the glass pieces toward his open bedroom door. He shifted back into a human, and closed the door behind him, locking it. He backed away from it, and saw the door shake. He thanks all the deities that he casted a spell on his house to not have it destroyed in even the most disastrous circumstances.

"Quentin! Get your ass out here so I can teach you a lesson!" David shouted through the door. Quentin remembered that he had his phone in his back pocket, and quickly pulled it out. He didn't hesitate on clicking on his and Frank's conversation, and started to text him.

[1](https://em.wattpad.com/3ab32da25eb8c0baee2dcd7c4802f8fdf1eb2a67/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f674c37694230664c336f4b3135773d3d2d3839383938333139362e313631363839623230623138643832373230323530343234323737382e706e67)

[2](https://em.wattpad.com/46b2241b0fd2986c6f070ea4e7a7335aa7b3091a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6976764e67414143346b387243513d3d2d3839383938333139362e313631363839623538633161656563343438393933313237343130372e706e67)

Quentin was really grateful that he chose this house to live in. He climbed up on his bed, and opened the window above it. His bedroom was near the front, so this window led straight to the front yard. He crawled through, and landed in his front yard, near his garden. He spotted Frank on the sidewalk, and ran to him.

"Frank!" Frank turned towards him at this sound of his name, and Quentin saw a flash of relief cross face.

"Quentin, are you okay?! What happened?!"

I'll tell you later, when the situation is less extreme." At this moment, David burst through the front door, his eyes quickly locking on Quentin.

It was instinct. Quentin placed himself in front of Frank, like he was the one being chased down, not Quentin. Quentin pulled his arm back, and waved it across his body in a sharp motion. A blast of wind came out, and pushed David back into Quentin's garden. The plants started to grow rapidly, wrapping themselves around David, preventing his movements. A poppy sprouted from a vine near David's face, and sprayed pollen all over it. David coughed, and struggled against the plants. His movements started to slow, and the struggling ceased after a few more moments.

"Quentin! My goodness, what happened?!" Quentin heard Claudette's voice from down the sidewalk. He turned to her, and she was running to him, with Mint about a foot in front of her. Quentin felt the adrenaline of using magic fall away, leaving him panting.

"David... David attacked me. I managed to get away though," He said between breaths once she was next to him. "Can you... bring him back to Dwight? Tell him he'll be out for a while and I'll fill him in later."

Claudette nodded, and walked towards David, Mint in tow. Quentin felt his legs start to wobble and feel weak, and he started to fall. Strong arms caught him before he hit the pavement. He felt dizzy, his vision going in and out as he stared up at the sky. His vision finally gave way to darkness, and he couldn't hear anything anymore.

~~~

Quentin was a witch.

To be honest, it still shocked Frank, even though Quentin's cat was clearly a familiar. When Quentin placed himself between him and his supposed friend, it surprised Frank a bit, as if Quentin was the one who's presence was requested and not Frank's. When he sent that blast of air, it confirmed Frank's thoughts of him being a witch, because there was no wind before, and he felt the magic in the air.

From the little knowledge that Frank has on magic, elemental magic is supposedly the hardest to learn and master for witches. If Quentin is able to perform it without thinking, then he must be pretty powerful.

What shocked Frank the most was when Quentin almost collapsed after talking to his friend. He was quick to react though, by catching Quentin in an almost fireman's carry. He used one of his arms to sweep it under Quentin's legs, shifting his arms until he was carrying him in a bridal's carry. His friend seemed to be finished with her business, walking over to them with the man tied in vines levitating behind her. She quickly looked over Quentin, before sighing in relief.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He hasn't mastered elemental magic completely, but he's close. Elemental magic takes a lot of energy to perform, even to masters. For him to do two different elemental spells back to back, I was surprised he didn't immediately collapse after performing them," She said. "It's probably better if you take him back to your house."

"Why aren't worried about my sanity? I just saw something supernatural, right?"

She laughed. "I know what you are, so I don't need to worry. We're lucky no humans were here at this time, or else the Council would be on us. I'm Claudette, by the way. Take care of Quentin, please."

She then walked off, her cat and the man following behind her. Frank sighed. She was probably right about taking Quentin to his place. That man was a werewolf, and a powerful one at that. It was only natural if Quentin needed help.

Frank started to walk his way back to his home, taking quick glances at Quentin's face every once in a while. He looked so pretty, his face completely relaxed and with no worries on it.

Frank noticed earlier in the cafe that Quentin had some eye bags, and seemed to have a slight hint of worry every time he looked out the window, like he was hoping someone wouldn't see him. Maybe he was hoping that man who was attacking him didn't see him, which he would understand somewhat without the full story.

~~~

"What the fuck, Frank?!"

Of course, walking into the house with Quentin unconscious in his arms wasn't something anyone would consider normal. But was there really any reason to yell?

"Calm your shit, Julie. I didn't do anything to him. He's just unconscious," Frank stated, kicking the front door closed with his foot.

Julie pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "Just... Take him to the spare bedroom and come back down here so you can explain this."

Frank did what she said, and made sure that Quentin was completely comfortable before going back downstairs. Susie and Joey were now at full attention on the couch, when previously they were staring at their phones. Julie was in front of them, pacing back and forth. Joey took notice of Frank.

"What happened, man?"

Frank walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch.

"A friend of Quentin's was mad at him and forced him to barricade himself in his room. He texted me for help, and when his friend was about to attack us, he used magic to disable him. Quentin passed out after that," He stated, seeing the faces of surprise from the others.

"Quentin used magic? Then that must mean he's a witch. The herbal medicine and tea make more sense now, that isn't a normal welcome gift..." Julie said, the last sentence more to herself.

"So, because he's a witch, we don't have to hide our fangs, do we?" Susie asked quietly.

Julie shook her head. "He's a supernatural like us, so there's no need to hide it around him." Julie turned towards Frank. "I want to know about this friend though. Was he human?"

"No, he's a werewolf. From what I gathered, Quentin is a powerful witch since he used elemental magic, and if that supposed friend makes Quentin scared enough to call for help, then he must be powerful, too."

"Okay. But why did you bring him here? I have no doubt that Quentin most likely protected his house."

"One of his witch friends came by. I'm assuming her familiar told her. She said to take Quentin here. Its probably because the werewolf could come back while he's vulnerable." Julie nodded.

"You go watch him, Frank. Even though we barely met him, you seem to be very close to him if you were the first person he thought of during that situation. I think he'll want to see you the most when he wakes up."

Frank took that as his cue to leave, not saying a word back to Julie. He went to the bedroom Quentin was laying in, seeing Quentin peacefully laying there. He was taking in slow, even breaths, and his eyes were closed. 

The more Frank looked at him, the more he looked at Quentin, the more Frank could feel the aura of magic around him. It was subtle, the only way to spot it immediately is if you were looking for it. Most witches Frank had met over the years have had their magical power flaunted, so their auras of magic were always present, and to any supernatural, that was the first thing you would feel/see/even smell, in some circumstances. Quentin's was different, though. Although Frank can feel the power that Quentin holds, the actual use of it seemed weak, as though he didn't use it often, which was odd for a witch, especially to the magnitude of his power. If he didn't use magic often, then other supernaturals would assume he's a human, who just so happens to be around a bunch of supernaturals.

Frank just realized, that in all his years of being a vampire, he's never gotten a taste of a witch's blood. For all he knows, it could be the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. And if he continues on this road of getting close to Quentin, then he would be able to taste it in no time.

~~~

Quentin could feel himself gaining his senses back. He felt some sort a fabric (a blanket, most likely) over him, and under him felt soft. He assumed he was in a bed, but it wasn't his. His bed was more firm, and had a lot more blankets and pillows than the one he was laying in.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the unfamiliar ceiling. He could hear someone next to him, who's breathing was filling the quietness of the room. Until they spoke, that is.

"You're finally awake." Quentin turned his head to the voice, seeing Frank sitting in a chair backwards, his arms resting on the back of the chair at the top. 

Quentin started to sit up, only to feel a wave of dizziness fall over him. The room was slightly spinning, despite how still and good he felt a few seconds before. _I almost forgot about that._ Frank immediately pushed Quentin back down in the gentlest way possible.

"Easy there. You've been out for a few hours."

"A few hours? That's more than I expected, but I did perform two elemental spells back to back, so I guess it makes sense," Quentin said, rubbing his eyes in hopes of getting rid of the dizziness he was feeling.

"Yeah," Frank sighed. "I have a question though; why was your friend so mad?"

Quentin laughed lightly. "After what happened, he's not my friend anymore. Anyway, he came over because he wanted my help in getting revenge against a vampire that killed his second in command for his pack. He was pissed, but I just made it worse by saying good riddance to the guy dying. He started to wolf out on me, and, well, you saw the rest. I'm assuming that you were the one who killed him, because he was able to smell you on me and asked why I smelled like the vampire who killed him."

Frank chuckled at the last sentence. "I thought it was some drunk guy at a bar, but now looking back at it, the blood did taste different from humans, but I thought it was too much alcohol since there was plenty of that in his system."

Quentin hummed in acknowledgement as he start up at the ceiling. It was quiet, save for his and Frank's breathing and the soft drone of the AC. Usually, Quentin hated silence, always having some sort of background noise to fill the air when he was alone. Even with friends, he had the TV on or some music playing based on the people he's with. But with Frank, he felt no urge to fill the silence, Frank's presence and sounds of breathing were enough to make him feel comfortable.

Quentin has become very much aware that now and the cafe were things he couldn't ignore. He knew about love and relationships and everything in between, but it has never happened to him. In fact, all the flirting and compliments from humans and other supernaturals have only started a few years ago, when he finally made a name for himself. He may have been here for centuries, but it took him that long to be able to hold the power he has as of today. The more he practices, the more he would have to keep his body in shape to handle magic.

Quentin just hopes and prays that no one finds out what he has, and what he has done to get to this point.

~~~

Quentin spent the night in that spare bedroom, both for recovery and safety if David decided to go back to catch Quentin when he was so vulnerable. When the morning came, Quentin made sure he had no symptoms, that he could perform small magic, and that his body had no serious injuries. Thankfully, he was just fine, as if he didn't perform 2 powerful spells the day before. Before he walked out the door to go back to his own home, Frank stopped him and offered to walk him home.

"I know that you're fully capable to take care of yourself, but you can never be too sure," he said, lightly smiling. His teeth were partly shown, allowing Quentin to see one of his fangs.

He needs to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Alright, let's go then! It means I get to spend more time with you!" Quentin said, opening the front door and grabbing Frank's hand to pull him outside. They reached the sidewalk, with Quentin no longer pulling him by the hand, with no will of letting go. Frank didn't make a move to remove his hand either, so they walked down the sidewalk towards Quentin's house holding hands.

"Your once friend is a powerful werewolf. You must know that if you asked for my help yesterday. I'm assuming you already knew what I was?"

Quentin sighed. "Yes, I did know. Otherwise I would've asked Claudette or hold out until he tired himself out. If he was a normal werewolf, I would have had no problem dealing with his outburst. But he's the leader of the most powerful pack in this wolf territory, and with his temper, I doubt I could handle him on my own with little injury."

"Has he acted like this before?"

"He's had his fits, but I think this was the one that really set him off. He almost went wolf on me when I said good riddance to his friend dying. He was a pervert and an asshole, so if he died I doubt I would feel any grief. Besides, it was only a matter of time before I stopped being friends with him, so this whole experience worked out for the better," Quentin said, smiling up at Frank.

Soon they reached his home, but before Frank could say anything, Quentin pulled him into his house.

"I did say I wanted to spend more time with you, didn't I?" Quentin teased, looking at Frank's confused face. It turned into a soft smile, letting Quentin know it was okay for him to stay.

They walked into the kitchen, only for Quentin to stop. He almost forgot about the beer bottle on the floor. The pool of beer already dried, and the smell of it was everywhere in the room. Quentin gagged.

"I hate the smell of liquor. I forgot about the mess he made." Quentin quickly casted a spell on all of the beer bottle pieces, making them levitate towards the trashcan. The pantry door opened, and out came a mop and a can of air freshener. The mop swept at the floor where the beer was, and the air freshener sprayed itself throughout the room, replacing the smell of beer.

Quentin smiled at the newly cleaned kitchen, happy that it was back to what it was before, with no evidence to what happened yesterday. He walked to the pantry, the door still open, and grabbed some crackers to munch on, as he didn't eat anything last night or this morning. He turned into his cat form, the bag of crackers held in his mouth, and hopped onto the island. Frank seemed to be just finished looking in the fridge, and turn towards where Quentin should have been. He looked confused, and scanned the room, noticing Quentin in his cat form. He looked at the crackers in Quentin's mouth, and a spark of realization flashed in his eyes.

"You don't have a pet cat, do you? You make it seem like you do," Frank said, a ghost of a smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms. "So it wasn't a familiar that night, it was you, wasn't it?"

Quentin changed back into his human form, crackers in his hand as he sat on the island counter, his legs dangling off the side. He smirked at Frank.

"Yeah, it was. I was gathering herbs but the route I normally take to get back home was blocked by you and the guy, so I waited until you finished your business before making my appearance."

Frank moved to where Quentin was sitting, standing in front of him with his hands on either side of Quentin. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Quentin could bet that Frank could almost feel his breath on him.

"That was nice of you. You could've made your appearance and show me that your a witch then, so why wait until now?" Frank's voice was much lower, considering how close they were now. His voice in a normal volume was already on the deep side, so the volume and proximity now just made it even deeper. 

"I like to have fun. Using my magic is fun. Nightclubs are fun. Watching supernaturals pretend to be human is fun, especially when they don't know what I am."

Frank moved a little closer, their noses now almost touching. The smirk that Frank tried to hold back earlier was fully on his face. With Frank's face much closer like this, Quentin can see all the little details of his face. The eyebrow piercings, which Quentin had noticed when they first met, were small, black, and diamond shaped. His eyes were brown, that's for sure, but the closer he looked at them, he noticed small flecks of gold, spread like glitter.

"Fun, huh? Is that all you find fun?"

"No, but I'm sure the more we spend time together the more you would figure out."

"I just might do that."

Before they could get any closer, a knock came from Quentin's front door. Quentin held back a groan, very annoyed at whoever interrupted the moment. From the look on Frank's face and the way he pulled back away from Quentin to allow him to get off the counter, he was just as annoyed. Quentin hopped off the island, leaving his crackers there, and walked to the front door.

He opened it, seeing Claudette standing there. She had a bit of worry in her eyes, but it seemed to cease as soon as she saw Quentin in front of her, completely healthy. Mint was in his usual place on Claudette's shoulders.

"Oh good, you're okay. I wanted to check up on you today to make sure you were perfectly healthy. It may have been a little bit of magic, but since it was elemental I was worried for you. May I come in?" Quentin quickly glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the entrance to the kitchen. Frank must still be in there. He looked back at Claudette.

"Um, now's not a good time-"

"No, it's okay, Quentin. I gotta get back to the house so Julie doesn't kill me," Frank interrupted from behind him. Quentin looked at him, slightly disappointed.

"You sure? I don't want to be rude-"

"No, no. It's okay. We can just hang out tomorrow, yeah? I'll text you when I'm coming over," he said, giving Quentin a small smile. Quentin smiled back at him.

"Okay, see you then!"

Frank waved at him as he slid pass Claudette, who moved out of the way so Frank could leave. Both of them watched Frank walk down to his house and go inside. Quentin continued to stare at the front door, his mind still on what happened earlier. He knows now that this isn't normal, but he doesn't mind one bit.

...

"Oh my god, you so like him."

"S-Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quentin cares more about his wall than about David lol  
> Frank is a hungry boi
> 
> And I updated the lore page! Please check it out if you have time! ^-^
> 
> If u guys wanna talk to me easily just hmu on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ttiredboi I wouldn't mind having some friends on there -3-
> 
> And if you guys want it, I made a moodboard for Frank and Quentin =w=


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter from now on should be at least 5000 words bc i want chapters to be long for you guys, and i have nothing better to do anyways
> 
> Y’all, I’m so sorry for not posting for a month. My fuckin inspiration for this book after that last chapter just dipped and never returned until recently and I just got to writing as soon as it came back before it fuckin left me again
> 
> literally my inspiration is that one college friend that sleeps on the couch occasionally for a few days throughout the year and you never see him any other time outside of that
> 
> i had to look up cat behavior so i could get at least something right in this fanfiction lol

"To be honest Quentin, I'm glad that you invited me over. It was kind of getting cramped in that house, especially with all those other wolves there."

Quentin smiled at Dwight as he set his tea on the table. Both of them were sitting in Quentin's living room. Quentin decided to invite Dwight over, in not just telling Dwight what happened a few days ago, but in hopes that Dwight says something about his relationship with David. He really hoped that they were having problems, not because he wants that to happen to Dwight, it was the exact opposite of that, because then it would hurt a lot less on both his and Dwight's end when Quentin tells him everything that David has been doing to Quentin these past few months.

"It's my pleasure. Remember, Dwight, you are always welcome to stay here."

"I-I know, but... David doesn't really let me go outside, much less going over to someone else's house. I was only able to come today because he has important meetings for the next couple of days with other pack leaders. Of course, he would've taken me with him, but the meetings are for leaders only," Dwight said, fidgeting with his glass of tea.

What Dwight just said made Quentin sit up straighter in concern. David won't let him leave the house...? Dwight was his own being, and it's part of his wolf nature to be outside. To not let him go outside, was just... asinine.

"Dwight... I may not be a werewolf, but I know plenty about them that they have to go outside to keep their senses intact, as well as have better control when in their wolf form. You saying that David doesn't let you outside, is like neglect and a form of abuse." Dwight looked at him with shock on his face. He quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no! You got it wrong, Quentin! He only does that to protect me! I'm much weaker than other wolves, so him doing that is his way of protecting me!"

Quentin felt sadness swell in him. For Dwight to think this way, it just shows that something is wrong with their relationship. Quentin moved closer to Dwight, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Dwight," He said softly. "That isn't normal in a relationship, regardless of what species you are. You have every right to the freedom of doing what you want, and no one else should be allowed to stop that. What David is doing to you... it could kill you. It may be a slow death, but that's the worst kind of way to die for a werewolf."

Dwight looked at him, and looked back down into his tea. Quentin waited until Dwight spoke again.

"Do you have any paper? And a pen? Or a pencil, it doesn't matter." Quentin immediately summoned a pencil and some sheets of paper to his hand, and gave it to Dwight. Dwight grabbed them with shaky hands, and started to write.

**He listens. The necklace he gave me for my birthday, it has a microphone. I can't say anything or else he will hear.**

Quentin's hand, that wasn't on Dwight's shoulder, twitched. Quentin moved his lips to Dwight's ear, and softly whispered as to not have the microphone pick it up.

"Can you come over later today, so I can get rid of it? Then we can discuss freely."

**Yeah, but I don't know when I can. The pack was given the order to keep me from going outside whenever David isn't here.**

"That's okay. Just text me when you are on your way. I should be free all afternoon. Try to make it before evening though, I have to gather herbs once the sun sets."

**Okay. Don't worry about the conversation today. He allowed one visit to anyone I wanted.**

Quentin squeezed his shoulder, and Dwight put the pencil down.

"I have to get going, Quentin. I need to start preparing lunch for the pack. I'll see you again sometime!" Dwight said, leaving his almost full glass of tea on the table. Dwight gave him a grin, and walked himself out the front door.

Just by the writing so the microphone doesn't pick it up, definitely shows that something is really wrong. He was worried before, but he was now worried more than ever before. He really needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't say anything.

Meg was out of the question. As nice as she was, she couldn't keep her mouth shut even if it saved her. Claudette was too. She could keep a secret, but she knows who is exactly involved and would go confront Dwight about it, potentially putting him in more danger.

So that left Frank. Frank doesn't know about Dwight's existence, only David's. Quentin does know that Frank is the oldest in his group, but he doesn't know what time period he was born in. He only knows Joey's and Susie's. Frank must have some sort of experience with toxic relationships, so he's Quentin's best bet.

Quentin pulled out his phone, and when to his and Frank's conversation. He needed to be subtle, so that Frank gets what is going on, but doesn't do anything about it.

[1](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/xd6o3sfl7z.jpg)

[2](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/hldojmjn7t.jpg)

[3](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/zsx6t3evvi.jpg)

[4](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/2wtufxqu7p.jpg)

[5](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/sjrxf5iko4.jpg)

[6](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/i3eglkio6v.jpg)

Definitely subtle there. That was so easy. Quentin should get a medal for being the master at subtlety.

Quentin placed his phone on the coffee table, and stared at the floor. He was doing the first part of what Frank said, getting rid of the microphone, but he hadn't thought on what to do next. He should get Dwight out of there. The police can't go up against the most powerful werewolf pack in this territory.

"Ugh, I should've just ruined their first date when I had the chance. It was going south for a reason," he mumbled.

Thoughts flooded his mind, dashing in and out of focus. It was hard to try and focus on one thing. Over the years, he had no way of escaping this, escaping his head, until he was able to shapeshift. That seemed to be a logical solution. Shapeshifting always gave him a chance to clear his thoughts, and even at times not have to worry as a witch. He felt free when he shapeshifted, like he had no responsibilities. It was always a breath of fresh air when he could just be a cat, not a witch with problems.

He used his magic to change his clothes into something more comfortable. He put on his oversized sweater from that night before when Frank found him, as well as some loose shorts. It was the standard outfit he used for shifting, something that he could relax in after being a cat for a while.

He shifted, landing on the floor. Quentin sauntered to the front door, and out through the pet door he installed when he first moved in.

It was bright out, the sun shining on Quentin's fur, barely any clouds in the sky. He gave a little thought on what he wanted to do, and ultimately decided on getting attention from someone. But he didn't know who though.

He could go to the cafe that Meg works at, the owner and managers always let him in when he's a cat, and patrons tend to like his presence there. But he didn't feel like being touched by a bunch of strangers.

Claudette's was a thought, but he immediately got rid of it, remembering he told Claudette that he can shapeshift and doesn't have a cat. She would just be wondering why he didn't he stay in his witch form when coming over.

Dwight was obviously a no. A bunch of werewolves and a cat? Definitely not a good combo.

He could just go around town, have some random humans pet him. But the thought of animal control and other dangers immediately sent a chill down his spine.

Frank's was an idea. Frank was someone else who knew what he was and what he can do, and he doesn't seem like a judging person. He felt like the type of person who wouldn't really push anything unless it was needed, or he knew the other person wanted him to push.

Quentin felt his tail move up at the thought of Frank. As much as he had control over his body, his tail was the one thing that did it's own thing. When he first decided to shapeshift into a cat, Quentin made sure to look up all kinds of cat behaviors, both so he could blend in, and understand any subconscious movements he made while as a cat.

He started to trot along the sidewalk, in the direction of Frank's house. It was only a few minutes walk, considering they live on the same street and were so close to each other.

To be honest, Quentin was surprised how close him and Frank were, even after just a few days. It normally took Quentin a few months to get particularly close to someone, yet Frank managed to push himself through all those barriers he has and place himself as a close friend (or maybe something more) in just two days.

Quentin reached the front door, and started to scratch at the bottom of it. It works most of the time when he wants to be let in somewhere. He heard someone swear inside, along with some footsteps.

The door opened, with Frank behind it. Frank looked down at Quentin, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Quentin. You could've just knocked, but its whatever."

Quentin meowed at him, and pawed at his feet.

"I'm assuming that you aren't going to change out of that anytime soon."

Quentin meowed again.

Frank looked out behind Quentin, then behind him inside the house before bending over and picking Quentin up.

"The others aren't home, so you can stay until they get back. Or stay even after they come back. It's your choice. Guess we don't have to hang out later." Frank said, bringing him inside and shutting the door. Quentin purred, the warmth of Frank's arms made him comfortable.

Frank brought him to the couch, sitting down and placing Quentin in his lap. Frank pulled out his phone, and started to mess with it as he scratched Quentin behind the ears. It felt really good, like eating your favorite food or doing your favorite hobby.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. The more Frank scratched, the more it started to feel less pleasurable and more painful. It was really heightening Quentin's already heightened senses, making him feel overstimulated. His tail started to move back and forth in a swiping motion, but Frank didn't seem to notice. It was getting a bit too much, so Quentin did what he thought was logical.

He bit Frank's thumb.

It wasn't enough to puncture the skin, but enough to hurt. Frank dropped his phone and hissed in pain, pulling his hand away, shaking it to get rid of the pain. Quentin looked at him smugly, his tail still swiping back and forth.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

An explanation was deserved, that Quentin knew. So he shifted into his human form, him sitting sideways on Frank's lap. He laughed behind his hand, seeing Frank look slightly bewildered at the sudden change, but it was lost soon once he got used to it.

"You should really look up cat behavior, Frank. It'll help you in the long run. Just because I'm a witch, doesn't mean I don't act like a cat sometimes when I am one."

"Still doesn't explain why you bit my thumb. That hurt."

Quentin giggled at the playful glare Frank gave him. "Sorry about that. It was the only way to get you to stop. As nice as it felt you scratching me, it was starting to hurt and overstimulate me. You didn't notice my tail so I had to resort to a more noticeable option."

Frank was quiet, looking at his face with some concentration, as if in deep thought. He just stared, not making a move. Quentin didn't move either, confused as to why he was staring at him with such intensity, and not wanting to break the concentration. He didn't want to admit it, but Frank looked pretty good with such a serious look on his face.

Frank finally broke out of his concentration, giving a small smile and a light chuckle.

"You're cute when you laugh."

Definitely wasn't expecting that.

He's been called cute before. His laugh has been complimented before. This was nothing new. They've never effected him. But with Frank saying it, him complimenting Quentin. It felt different. It didn't feel somewhat predatory, it didn't feel one-sided. It felt so good. It made Quentin's stomach do flips, and his entire body feel warm. He felt his face start to heat up in a blush, which he quickly covered with his hands to hide it. Quentin didn't even try to speak, fully knowing that he won't be able to form coherent sentences.

He heard Frank chuckle more at his actions. Warm hands wrapped around his wrists, and pulled his hands away from his face.

"C'mon, Quentin. I wanna see your face."

Quentin grumbled, trying to pull his hands out of Frank's grip. He moved his face to the side, trying to get Frank's face out of view. He very well knew that looking at Frank's smirk and eyes will just worsen his blush.

"S-Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. You're very cute. And by the way you're acting, you either haven't heard it enough or you don't believe it. I plan on fixing that if that's the case."

It was very cheesy, but it worked. It still made Quentin's stomach have butterflies. This was just mean. Torture in it's purest form.

"You're mean. This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair? That I compliment you to get this reaction and you can't do anything about it? Or that you will have to endure endless compliments even after you believe every one of them?" Frank said, his smirk being visible in the corner of Quentin's eye.

Quentin huffed, and looked back at Frank.

He really wanted to ask the universe why Frank's compliments made him feel this way and not any others. What Frank is saying is what everyone else had said, but why does it effect him? Why do the same words but spoken from a different person feel so good?

"At least do it moderately."

"As long as you agree, then I will listen."

Quentin shifted back into a cat, to hide his face and blush from Frank.

"C'mon, Quentin, don't be like that."

"Meow."

"Are you ever going to come out of that?"

"Mrow."

"I assume that's a no."

~~~

Quentin left a few hours later, a few minutes before the others got home. Frank was telling the truth, that he would give Quentin endless compliments even after Quentin believed every single one of them.

There was a part of Frank, that knew that, while Quentin most likely got these compliments all the time (if he didn't, then Frank would be really surprised), he never believed them. Everyone had that little voice within them, regardless of species, that would put you down anytime something good happened to you. As much as Quentin acted confident, Frank knew he listened to that voice all the time.

But Frank also knew that by him complimenting Quentin and getting the reaction that he got, that was the first time Quentin didn't listen to that pesky voice. That he actually listened to what's being said to him, that he believed it.

Frank will make sure Quentin believes every compliment given to him.

~~~

Dwight was able to sneak out later that day, and came to Quentin's house. They silently greeted each other, not wanting the microphone in his necklace to pick them up. Dwight took it off once they sat down, and handed it to Quentin, who used his magic to destroy it. Quentin knew automatically that Dwight will not be going back to David's place, since it would be just suicide if he did.

"Alright, Dwight. Deed has been done. Now, please explain to me why David feels the need to deny you basic rights."

"He's not denying me basic rights, Quentin-"

Quentin immediately put a silencing spell on Dwight.

"Listen, Dwight. You may not see it because you love him, but hear what an outsider has to say just this once. He is denying you your right as a werewolf by keeping you inside, regulating who you can and can't see, and even putting a microphone in what was supposed to be a gift. David may have been nice in the beginning, but haven't you noticed that he isn't what he was before? He rarely tells you anything about what's going on. Hell, a few days ago you didn't even know why he was mad. And he didn't go to you for comfort or reassurance, he went to me, not for the previous things mentioned, but to help him get revenge." Quentin took in a breath. "I was hiding it before, since I didn't want to see you sad, but David is trying to cheat on you, with me. For the past couple of months, he's been trying to rile me up and get me to agree to having his kids. Not even for a valid reason either, it's just so he has more power. I could be lying right now, yes, but for as long as you've known me, have I ever lied once?"

Quentin cancelled the spell, so to let Dwight answer him.

"N-No, you've never lied. Not even as a joke." Dwight was starting to get tears in his eyes. "A-Are you sure he was trying to do that?"

"He's said it right to my face before. I'm really sorry, Dwight." Dwight collapsed into Quentin's arms, silently crying. They sat like that for a few minutes before Dwight spoke.

"I-I was going to tell him I was ready for the next step when he came home. I finally felt ready, Quentin." His watery words made Quentin's heart break, especially for what they mean. Dwight, even with what he's gone through with David, felt enough trust from him to move forward into their relationship.

Pure, searing hatred started to fill Quentin's guts. He's felt annoyance from time to time at David's antics, not once anger though. Quentin knew that he was one that was slow to anger, someone who wouldn't get angry unless it was absolutely necessary. And when he did get mad, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. The last time he got angered was centuries ago, during a period of time when history wasn't being written down.

When he sees David again, he hopes he'll be able to contain his rage. But that was unlikely.

Quentin pulled away from Dwight. He looked heartbroken, and rightfully so.

"You need a place to stay, Dwight. There's no way you're going back to that house." Quentin settled his hands on Dwight's shoulders. "Unfortunately, you can't stay here, as this is the first place David will look once he finds out you're gone."

Quentin tried to think of someone, anyone that he knows that David wouldn't think of looking.

"W-What about Jake and Michael?"

That was a good idea. They lived a few hours away, and David only knew Jake. Both Jake and Michael were powerful beings, and could easily protect Dwight if anything were to happen.

"That's not a bad idea. I can text Jake real quick to see if he and Michael are willing." Quentin pulled out his phone and selected Jake's contact.

[1](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/z2qya4dfvo.jpg)

[2](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/3dhfjf6jgu.jpg)

[3](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/7naedhr6fb.jpg)

[4](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/30/2coefmc7lb.jpg)

"He's going to open a portal in a few minutes. Do you have anything over in that house that you want?" Quentin asked. Dwight shook his head as he stood up.

"No, I left all my stuff with my family. It was tradition for me to leave it with them, so any possessions I had while with David only came from him."

A circular opening appeared, and through it showed Jake's and Michael's cabin, and Jake stood there with a concentrated look on his face.

"I can hold it open for a bit, but it's best to get this done quickly."

Dwight started to walk through, but Quentin stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Dwight turned, confused.

"Don't worry about David. There's no way he'll find you. I'll take care of him." Dwight gave him a weak smile and walked through, and the portal closed.

If an idiotic decision doesn't kill David, I will. Quentin thought. I may even use the power the Council gave to me all those years ago. At least I will know he would stay dead.

"I never drank alcohol before, but the urge to is strong," Quentin mumbled as he collapsed on the couch.

Dwight's heartbroken face floated in his mind, making Quentin angry. How dare David make that exist? It was one thing to hit on Quentin while in a relationship, but it was a completely another thing if he was in a relationship with Dwight. Dwight was kind and caring. He was willing to help others weaker than him, and couldn't really say no to someone in need. To make someone like Dwight look so broken, that was unforgivable.

Quentin really hopes that he will be able to control himself if he ever sees David again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight deserves so much better in this ;-;
> 
> and Frank is being the helpful vampire he is :3
> 
> i wanted to introduce a new idea. its whenever Quentin is feeling overwhelmed, by thoughts or something of the like, he decides to turn into a cat, and act like a cat, since it's much simpler to be a cat than to be a witch
> 
> guys i did SO MUCH THINKING for this chapter like its not even funny  
> like i didn't know if i wanted them to just kiss or kiss and make out or have them almost kiss then get interrupted again (and just continue a series of that until they just get tired of it happening and kiss the next time they see each other)  
> i ultimately decided no kissing but they be cute together :3
> 
> Quentin is lowkey a soft boi-
> 
> do you want to kill David? Quentin surely does!  
> but he won't be able to after a little somethin somethin happens ;)  
> (its not what you think you perverts-)
> 
> also expect a lovely present for you all pretty soon, i think you'll like it ;D


	6. On Hold

So I know I haven’t updated in a while.

And it’s going to be a good amount of time before I update again, as school is very stressful this year and I doubt I’ll have time to write at all. I’ll definitely try writing again during winter break.

For now, this book is on hold until then.

Sorry guys!


End file.
